


(I'm Not Him But) I'll Mean Something To You

by Sytacus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sytacus/pseuds/Sytacus
Summary: "Grimmjow is a simple man. If he wants something, he will take it. He's always lived by that policy. But in all his time living life to the fullest, he's never known want as crushing as this."AKA:  A drabble of Grimmjow thinking about how much he loves Keiko and wants her to love him back while banging her against a wall.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Keiko Oyakawa
Kudos: 2





	(I'm Not Him But) I'll Mean Something To You

**Author's Note:**

> A HA! I just wrote this one night at like 2am and decided to share it. I hope you guys like it and If you wanna come talk about my daughter Keiko or Bleach with me in general my twitter is @JayAsterisk! No beta, I don't have friends. And yes that's a song title.

Grimmjow is a simple man. If he wants something, he will take it. He's always lived by that policy. But in all his time living life to the fullest, he's never known want as crushing as this. His possessiveness gets the best of him. Even while Keiko lays underneath him, warm, soft, and pliant. He has her physically, but it's not enough.

He may be the one who gets to see her flushed like this, pressed up against the wall with her head tilted back, he may be the one who gets to feel her tremble when he presses his nails deeper into the soft skin of her hip, the one who gets to hear every tiny noise she makes. But he's not the one her heart beats for. And he wants it, so desperately.

Even if it's a tiny bit, he wants a special place in her heart. She's given him so much already, what's just a little more? 

She tugs on his hair when he sinks his teeth into the tender flesh where her neck and shoulder meets. He pushes his head further into her hand the best he can, craving more. As much of her as he can get.  
"Grimm," she rasps out, he can feel the vibration underneath his tongue. He hums back, wholly unbothered by the interruption. Only pausing long enough to remove his fingers from between her thighs when she chokes out a Please.

The sound of it squeezes his heart and honestly, how could he refuse? He grabs her other thigh and hoists her further up the wall. She makes a little hiccupping noise and he ducks his head to nip at her breast. She tangles her hand further into his hair and clenches at his shoulder with the other, pushing his head closer to where she wants it to be.

He'd give her anything. Anything in the world, for her to be thinking only of him in this moment. Only him as he lines himself up and pushes into her. She lets out a strangled moan and pushes her hips forward, completely trusting him to hold her up. It takes every ounce of self control he barely has, to go slow. To savor the feel of how her walls -warm and velvety- flutter around him. The way her breath hitches with every inch. 

She wraps her legs around his waist and reaches out with both hands to cup his face, bringing him up to look at her. Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are hazy. He wonders if he can fuck the thoughts out of her. So he makes an attempt, bracing himself against the wall with one hand and taking hold of her waist with the other, he thrusts forward. Bottoming out. No matter how many times they do this, the novelty of it never wears off. 

There's something magical and quite possibly religious in the way she takes him. Clenching around him and leaving trails of kisses on any surface of skin she can find, the urgency of her moans. He starts a relentless pace, doing his best to convey every moral of affection and possessiveness he holds for this woman through fucking into her so hard that she begins to shake. Conscious enough only to cling onto him and stroke his hair in encouragement. He wishes she would call his name when her moans get higher and her chest heaves. He buries his nose next to her pulse as they reach a crescendo, she arches further into him as her leg twitches and she squeezes around him. 

The tension in her body locks and he follows close behind her, slowing his pace to ride out her orgasm. He pushes back in one last time as she slumps against him in a vain attempt to keep the connection, to keep a part of himself inside her. Cum leaks out and onto the floor when he finally pulls himself out. She lets out a tiny whine at the loss but lets him carry her to get cleaned up. 

He doesn't have a bed yet in his cramped apartment, so the both of them squeeze onto the couch Urahara gave to him as a hand me down months ago. His feet hang off of the sides but Keiko lays on top of him, her heartbeat and even breathing enough to outweigh his overall comfort. She kisses his jaw before tucking her face into his neck. 

A part of him preens at the affection and his chest aches. He has always had an awful temper, oftentimes lashing out when he doesn't get his way. But watching her fall asleep in his arms, just this once he cannot take what he wants. It must be given. 

And he has no fucking clue how to earn it.


End file.
